


Do your Chores Sam Winchester - Lucifer/Sam/Reader

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Chains, Chores, Cock Rings, Ejaculate, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Improvised Sex Toys, King of Hell, Kink, Loving Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Master Lucifer, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, NSFW, Name-Calling, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Lucifer, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Sam Winchester Has a Large Cock, Sam Winchester Slave, Sam and Reader are Lucifers slave, Sex Slave Sam Winchester, Sex Toys, Slave Reader, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Sam Winchester, Swearing, Threesome, Toys, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cum witholding, dusting, gag ball, in trouble, lucifer as a large cock, lucifer morning star - Freeform, m/m/f, not being aloud to cum, rope, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: Sam and (Y/N) are Lucifer's slaves. One morning Sam decides not to listen to his master, and Lucifer does not take kindly to being undermined.I take requests SFW and NSFWplease please leave comments!
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/reader, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader/Lucifer
Comments: 23
Kudos: 103





	Do your Chores Sam Winchester - Lucifer/Sam/Reader

Sam stood at attention, you were tied with your arms above your head, breasts out, and legs spread. Lucifer smirked, as he paced back and forth. Lucifer handed Sam a duster. "Clean the room, do not touch my toy." He growled at Sam. "I will be back in a few minutes, get my room clean." The man nodded, his hair tied up in a man bun. His cock hanging out, and a sparkling plug in his ass. 

You watched Sam walk around the room dusting, your mouth was slightly numb, a gag sat between your lips. Sam looked towards the door, it was closed. Sam smiled and came behind you. Your head shot up. You knew he was going to get in trouble if he went along with this. You couldn't move, or stop him, not that you wanted to. You knew Lucifer would punish Sam for doing this. 

Sam kissed your neck lovingly, he strived to give you attention. Strived to show you that he still loved you even after everything the two of you had gone through. You let out a soft moan as he began to trail kisses up your chests and lips. You squirmed as he began to squeeze your breasts and pull on your nipples. He smiled as he began to suck on your breasts, you squirmed and tried to hide your moans. You didn't want to get him in trouble from your master.

Sam stopped jerking your left breast, you moaned a little loud and Sam got up off the floor and quickly made his way to the other side of the room. The door opened and Lucifer stepped in, he looked to you hanging there and saw Sam wasn't nearby you. 

"I thought I heard her moaning." He commented towards Sam who looked over at Lucifer without a word. Lucifer made his way towards Sam quickly grabbing his hair. "On your knees." Lucifer said snarling. 

Sam squeaked nodding and falling to the floor.

"Be honest Sammy boy, were you touching my pet?"

"No sir, I promise I wasn't." Sam said his eyes boring into Lucifer. Lucifer looked to you, and back to Sam. He pulled the boy up by his hair.

"Go back to work."

Sam nodded and went back to dusting as he watched him leave. He waited a little longer this time before returning to you. He smiled and got down on his knees and began to kiss your inner thigh. You wiggled trying not to make any noises. Sam smiled and began to slowly slip his fingers into your pussy. His smile became a large grin and he began to suck your clit, you tried not to moan, saliva began to drip from your gag. 

As he fingered you aggressively he inserted his tongue, you threw your head back still trying not to moan. Sam was getting faster with his hand movements, his free hand was jacking himself off. As he got close to cuming the door began to slowly open to not tip him off of the approaching ruler of Hell. 

Sam was also trying not to moan as he grunted under his breathing nearly unable to control himself. That was when Lucifer yanked him up by his feet, angry and turned on. Sam yelped and dripped his cock, Lucifer smiled and tossed him to the floor. 

"You want to play it that way Sammy boy?" Lucifer snarled as he unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor. "Take my boxers off bitch." He growled as he snapped and a cock ring appeared around Sam's cock. Sam let out a cry, he was so close to letting his seed spill that he was close to crying. Sam raised his shaking hands to pull Lucifer's boxers from him. "Now Sam, you want to play with my toy huh?" 

Sam looked to you, slick dripping from your cunt, he nodded after Lucifer grabbed his hair in his fist.

Lucifer laughed. "Well now I get to play with her while you watch, play with those balls of yours I want them ready to explode when I am done with you two." 

Lucifer began to walk towards you, slowly, but with a look of excitement. He grasped your hair in his fist. Unlike how he was messing with Sam he was soft with you, kind. He loved you, even though he acted like the two of you were just his slaves, he loved you. 

"Dont worry darling, master will take good care of you." He whispered kissing up and down your neck. You shuttered at his cold touch. He couldn't help but laugh as he began to rub the tip of his cock across your slick entrance. "Thanks Sammy, you got her all wet for me." Sam grunted, his balls were slightly purple already. He rubbed his balls and his tip, precum was spilling but he couldn't get much farther. He wanted to be inside you, his tongue begging to enter your folds again. "Keep rubbing your cock Sam, if you do not I will punish you more."

Sam let out a cry as his cock throbbed. 

Lucifer began to slowly enter his cock deep inside you. His throbbing head hit your womb with one fast movement. Your body spasmed with pleasure. Lucifer smiled as he continued to pound into your shaking body with force. Despite the speed and intensity, it was very pleasurable, and kind. 

Sam watched with hunger in his eyes, his cock throbbed, his lips dripped with drool. His cock twitched with each careful stroke. Lucifer smiled knowing full well Sam was close to cumming. 

"Sam stand up, take your plug out and lay on your stomach on the bed." Lucifer ordered as he slowly unhooked you from your suspended position, he still fucked you as he did this holding you tightly in his arm. He plopped you onto the bed beside sam on your back. He removed your gag and began to kiss you passionately. Sam watched with begging eyes and Lucifer began to forecfully jack Sam off. Sam yelped and moaned loudly wanting to cum. 

"Please sir, please I need to cum master sir." You couldn't help but feel your core grow hot as you heard Sam beg. Lucifer smiled and stopped jacking him off, kissing you again. 

"No cumming you little slut." Lucifer snarled back as he spanked him roughly. Sam let out a yelp as his ass was roughly spanked. "My little whore, hell be my witness you will regret disobeying me." He smirked as he inserted a dildo into his ass, he penetrated the mans hole with force. He hit his G-spot as many times as he could. "Still no cumming pet." 

Sam screamed as Lucifer spanked him harshly one last time, leaving the toy in, and stepped away from him as he returned to you, his touch now gentle and loving. He kissed you up and down protectively. As Sam watched with want, he wnated Lucifer to touch him. He wanted to cum. He wanted you. 

"Sir please..."

"No speaking, warm my cock while I pleasure (y/n)." He said dragging Sam off the bed. The toy began to slip but as Sam hit the floor it pushed up into him harshly. He yelped as Lucifer shoved his cock into the mans open mouth. "Bob that sweet head of your Sammy boy." Sam moaned and chocked on his thick cock. Lucifer didn't mind as he continued to kiss you up and down over and over again. 

Sam wanted to cum, needed to. Soon hot seed spilled into his throat, Lucifer grunted pushing into his throat even more. Sam struggled to breath as he gripped the bed sheet. Lucifer smiled as he licked his lips and kissed your cheeks up and down over and over again. His fingers filled your pussy deep and intense. He loved you and wanted to make your cunt feel perfect as he pulled out of Sam's mouth and inserted himself into you. His large cock grew into you deep and rough as he balled your hair in his fist and lovingly kissed you. His cock was buried deep inside you while he grunted and the two of you moaned. Sam watched with want. "Sam, use that whore mouth of yours and eat (y/n) out while I fuck your gaping hole." Lucifer ordered as he pulled out of you. Sam smiled and quickly got up, Lucifer laid you down on the pillow and kissed you as Sam crawled up and began to lick you clit. 

Your body shuttered as he did so. His fingers lingering over your entrance as you heard a wet sound, you saw a dildo get thrown across the room and Lucifer fixed himself at Sam's tight entrance. He forcefully shoved his cock deep inside his ass, Sam jumped catching your clit with his teeth as your master began to fuck him. Sam screamed and moaned as he licked and lapped up cunts juices. 

Lucifer smiled as he heard his whore screaming for him. 

"Master please may I cum?"

"Get your cock in her pussy and you can. Lucifer snarled as he began to fuck Sam faster and rougher. Sam nodded and wiggled you down to his cock. He removed the cock ring and pressed his cock into you. Without hesitation Sam let his load erupt into your vagina. He smiled ad moaned as he let his load loose, his moaning and screaming filled the halls of hells castle. Lucifer soon ejaculated filling Sam's tight ass with more sperm then he had expected. Both men were heaving, but Lucifer wasn't done yet. 

As you and Sam laid on the bed moaning, and spasming with pleasure Lucifer snapped his fingers, both of you had an ankle handcuffed to the other and your wrists were tied above your heads. Lucifer turned you both over and set you on your knees as he went from one of your holes to the others. He would fuck your ass, then Sam's, then to your pussy, and back to Sam's ass. He let a few shots of cum into your waiting pussy and a nother two into Sam's spread hole. 

He kissed your thigh leaving a few hickies, and he left a few bruises and hickies on Sam. As he went to walk out he shoved the handle part of the duster into Sam's ass and a plug into yours. "Next time Sammy, do your fucking chores."


End file.
